Valentine's Day
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: Little snapshots of Blaine's Valentine's Days from 2009-2013 some angst, but a whole lot of fluff to make up for it :
1. 2009

**Just a little drabble series of Blaine's Valentine's Days from 2009-2013 … disclaimer: I don't own. The mood changes quite a bit from drabble to drabble … sorry?**

2009  
>You only got released from hospital last week and you're still not exactly mobile yet, so you're lying on the couch in your too-formal living room, legs propped up, trying not to itch at your bandages. You glance down at the paper clutched in your good hand, scanning over its contents again for a lack of anything better to do.<br>_Blaine,  
>I'm sorry about what happened and I'm sorry they got you worse than me and I'm sorry I ran and, oh god, I'm so sorry. They discharged me in time for Christmas and I saw you there on that hospital bed, all broken and bruised, and I just couldn't … My parents aren't exactly happy about, you know, me being gay and all, but they don't want me to end up like you so … we're moving out of state. I'm sorry – I wish I could've told you face to face. I'm sorry I ran. I'm sorry I wasn't as brave as you. Never lose that courage, Blaine, never. But maybe, next time, try not to get beat up so bad, eh?<br>I just wanted to tell you that I had a great time with you at the dance before, well, you know … and if Cooper followed my instructions, it should be Valentine's Day when you get this, and I know we said we were only going as friends and stuff, but … happy Valentine's Day, Blaine.  
>Don't ever hesitate to call me if things get bad, ok? You've got my number, so, don't be a stranger<br>Simon  
><em>And you scrunch it up in your hand because he was a _coward_, he _ran_, he _left you there _… but he's _sorry, _he had a _good time with you_ and … and you _can't, _you just _can't_.  
>Later that day, Cooper comes home with his girlfriend, so you smile and you be polite, even though you can't stand how sappy they're being. Cooper isn't oblivious to the tension in your tone, the way you grit your teeth when you try to smile, but you brush off his concern like you brushed off your tears when you heard his key in the door – hurriedly, aggressively, not quite able to remove it all.<br>Later that week, when you're back at school, limping but triumphant, things get bad again. Things get worse. And you think of Simon.  
>Later that month, you lose his number. <p>


	2. 2010

2010  
>"Oh my god, Wes, I <em>know <em>you can't function without David, but have a little _dignity_!" because, yes, Wes was beginning a strip tease on the Commons table that you just _knew _wouldn't end well.  
>"<em>But<em>," Wes slurred out, "_David's got a _girlfriend_ now! He doesn't need me anymore_!" but then Trent's dragging him off the table and people's attention begins to drift back to the television set and the generic horror film playing.  
>"Thad, chuck the ice cream, would you?" you call, regretting it when the tub smacks you in the back of the head. Scooping a large chunk into your mouth, you sigh. You'd always thought the ice-cream-and-horror-movies was a clichéd girly thing to do when you're single on Valentine's Day, but apparently the Dalton boys thought it was perfectly acceptable conduct and, hey, who were you to complain? And you had no idea where the alcohol had come from, and who an earth thought it was a good idea to give it to Wes, but it was certainly entertaining.<br>"_Aaaaalright, my fellow lonely … um … people. I have a nouncement … announcement … anannouncement. One of those things."_  
>"Oh, somebody shut Wes up! The girl's about to die!"<br>"Come on, Wes, I think you should lie down-"  
><em>"Nick and Jeff<em>!"  
>"You're drunk Wes. And what about them?"<br>_"They were _here_."_  
>"Well, yeah – they must've gone to bed."<br>"Together_! That was my anannouncement. I'm going to bed now … _by myself_. So none of you get anydeas … anideas … them_." And Trent was only just able to catch him before he hit the floor.  
>"Well, <em>he<em>'s gonna have fun in class tomorrow morning!"


	3. 2011

2011  
>Oh god, you're such an idiot. Really you are. You'd never even had anything faintly resembling a <em>relationship<em>, and in one day you've messed up _two_! Well, sure, maybe you're being a little melodramatic, but seriously – did you really just sing Robin Thicke in the middle of a GAP store to a guy who would be classed a paedophile if the two of you actually had a relationship … which you don't … because you made the whole thing up in your head like an _idiot_?  
>And <em>worse <em>than that – you hadn't thought it could get any worse than that, but you were _so _wrong – you'd hurt Kurt, which is unforgivable in so many ways. Kurt, who you'd been trying so hard to protect, Kurt with his gorgeous voice, his flawless smile, those _eyes _that you could get _lost _in … And he likes you. He's _always _liked you … how blind can you _be?_  
>But now you're going to do a 'When Harry Met Sally' thing and, hey, don't they get together in the end?<p> 


	4. 2012

2012  
>"It's nice, having a Valentine's Day when you're not singing your heart out to another man," he teases, giving your hand a squeeze, and you feel your lips slipping into a pout.<br>"Hey! I thought we weren't going to bring that up today!"  
>"Sorry, babe – couldn't resist – forgive me?" and you were totally intending to draw it out a bit, you know, make him beg, but then he's kissing that pout away and you don't even remember your own name, let alone what he was sorry for.<br>"Now then," he trills, pulling away, "I've got to introduce you to all the balloons that are here to keep you company while I'm at school." You raise your eyebrows and grin a little because, oh, he's just so cute. He steps out of the ward and into the corridor for a moment, and when he comes back in he's pulling an enormous bouquet of balloons behind him.  
>"Woah, Kurt! Did you buy the whole balloon store?"<br>"Of course not! You wouldn't believe how tacky some of them were … anyway, do you like them?" and all you can do is nod in awe – the majority of the balloons are pink and heart-shaped, a few sporting messages such as 'I love you' and 'Get well soon'. You feel your forehead crinkle as you take in the baby blue one proclaiming 'IT'S A BOY!' in large lettering.  
>"As far as I know, I'm not giving birth to a baby boy … am I?" and he giggles at the dorky look of confusion on your face.<br>"No, silly – I needed some blue in there otherwise the whole thing was just too pink! And- oh god, is that the time? Oh, Blaine, I don't want to go to school! I want to stay here with you!"  
>"It's ok, babe – you can come back right after school! I'm <em>so <em>grateful you woke up so early to come and see me, but I'm pretty sure your dad would kill me if it started impacting your schoolwork!" he let out a little huff, but he knew you were right.  
>"And the doctor said your eye-patch would be off by the end of today?"<br>"He sure did! Then we can take sappy Valentine's Day pictures without me looking like an invalid!"  
>"Oh, but I was quite enjoying your pirate look … if you know what I mean," he says with a wink.<br>"Well … maybe I could persuade the doctor to let me keep it … I'm sure we'll put it to good use … now go on! Get your ass to school or you'll be late!"  
>"Ugh, now I won't be able to concentrate <em>at all!<em>"


	5. 2013

2013  
><span>18:02.<span>  
>He said six, didn't he? Yeah, it was six … maybe he's running a little late.<br>18:08.  
>It's fine – there was probably traffic on his way home. Yeah, that's it – traffic.<br>18:14.  
>And you've refreshed the window a billion times and checked your internet connection and everything, but it all seems to be fine … except he isn't there. You sit there, staring forlornly at the lonely little<br>_Hey, love! – sent at 18:01  
><em>on your screen. You're trying to hold back the emotion that's bubbling its way out of your chest and up your throat because you're not sure if it's going to manifest itself as laughing or crying or screaming, and you sure as hell don't want to find out. You're about to give up when  
>18:22, Kurt Hummel is online<br>pops up and nearly gives you a freaking heart attack.  
><strong>Oh, honey, I'm so sorry! There was so much traffic on the way home! Just let me freshen up and I'll video call you, kay? Can't wait to see your beautiful face!<br>**_Sure :)  
><em>you reply, but you can't help but wonder what he's been up to to need to freshen up after keeping his boyfriend waiting … oh god, what if there's someone else? What if there's some hot theatre student in New York that you've got no hope of competing with and what if said hot theatre student just spent the last 20 minutes fucking the brains out of your boyfriend, who at least has the decency to 'freshen up' before skyping you to tell you that it's over between you and oh _shit _what if-  
>Incoming Video Call from Kurt Hummel<br>You force yourself to breathe in time to the rings to calm yourself down before clicking the 'accept' button. Too late you realise that you should've at least done something with your hair …  
>"Hi, babe," he murmurs, a soft smile gracing his freshly-moisturised lips, and all your fears and doubts vanish in a puff of smoke. Because it's <em>Kurt, <em>and he's _here_, and _everything's going to be okay_.  
>"Hi," and you're pretty sure your grin nearly cracks your face in half. "God, I've missed you," spills out before you can stop it and you're biting down on your lips to stop more silly things from spilling out, because <em>of course <em>you miss him, but it's Valentine's Day, and you were supposed to forget about the thousands of miles between you and pretend that you could spend the day with him.  
>"I-I've missed you too," and you think your heart breaks with his voice, and you find yourself reaching out to the screen to try and brush away the tears you can see welling up in his beautiful eyes.<br>"Don't cry, love! Oh _please _don't cry! I love you! Look – I got you a Valentine's Day present! I can't exactly give it to you right now, but look!" and you're babbling, anything to stop that glistening drop of moisture from spilling over. "See? It's a teddy bear! And it's got a little heart and I don't know if you can see it from there, but it says 'Blaine loves Kurt' on it, and it's got a little purple bow tie and tell me you like it! Do you like it?"  
>"Oh, Blaine, it's <em>perfect<em>! I'm going to call him McQueen … will you take care of him until I come home for Spring Break?"  
>"Of course! I'll pretend he's you and hug him and sleep with him every night … oh wait … that sounded wrong … not like <em>that! <em>Get your mind out of the gutter, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" you yell, because he's positively cackling, and poor McQueen must be feeling violated.  
>"And on <em>that <em>note," he says, quirking his eyebrows in a mock-sultry fashion, "_your _present will have to wait until I get home, I'm afraid … and I'm afraid it might be rather … _strenuous_ … so you'd better keep your strength up, d'you hear me?" And you simply nod fervently in response, unable to form words because the way his eyes have darkened over and the way he's positively eye-fucking the camera has turned your brain to mush. The corner of his mouth curls up into a smile then, and his eyes soften. "I've got to go now, darling, but I love you. So much."  
>"I love you too. Come home soon?"<br>"The time will fly, baby, I promise. Just hug McQueen whenever you miss me, kay?" You just nod again, burying your face in the soft fur.  
>"Bye, love," he says, blowing a kiss towards you. You can't help reaching out and catching it, pressing it dorkliy to your lips. He giggles and repeats your motion as you blow him one back.<br>"Bye," and then he's gone and you're just staring at a blank screen.  
>You lie back on your bed, nuzzling into the teddy. Well, at least you know Kurt's got something … ahem … <em>fun <em>planned for Spring Break. And you try to tell yourself to get your mind out of the gutter, but, hey, who's going to know?

**So, there we go! They're all a bit jumbled and crazy, but that's just how my mind works :)  
>Thoughts?<br>xx**


End file.
